Phantom DxD challenge
by Sam4801
Summary: Danny goes to High school DxD. A challenge for all you peeps who want to get a story going for this section.


OK, i know that ive only made challenges so far. The reson to this is because,

1)I need to acutally get around to writing stuff

2)I need Beta readers for the stuff i wright(i write crap as of now(my own opinion))

3)I cant come up with good ideas...ok, fib. I have all these great ideas but cant put the words onto paper. This challenge alone is prof...proff?(i also cant spell for my life)

Anyway, ONTO THE CHALLENGE!

This is going to be a Danny Phantom and High school DXD

Rules:

Pairing is for you to decide

Danny can be overpowered but _**not**_God-like

Keep Issei in the storyline

Rated M for High school DxD, and freedom, or whatever your freaky mind comes up with.

Personality:Danny is still the funloving, happy go lucky guy with his witty banter. If you chose the other summery, Danny will become a little cold, uses his witty banter less, can become serious on a moments notice, has small remembrances of the past

Danny will not become a devil, but will help out

his powers will include, but not limited to:

******Flight**: The power to defy gravity, and propel themselfs through the air. Flight is one of the most basic powers. Most ghosts (if not all) can fly or float.

******Intangibility: **The power to phase through all forms of matter, but not always energy.

******Invisibility:** The power that causes the ghost to become completly transparent to all forms of vision.(This includes the devil sense but natural responses still work. E.G:Animals get a vibe from him that makes most animals back away, except Koneko due to her being around devils all the time.

******Overshadowing:** The power to take over another living (or sometimes not living things) body. Can be resisted by strong will power to an extent.

******Ghost Ray**: The power shoots an ectoplasmic energy blast that usually comes out of the palm of the ghost's hand.

******Supernatural Physical Abilities**: Many ghosts posses superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity and reflexes.

******Transformation**: The power to change from human to ghost, only half ghosts have this power. Going ghost

******Ghostly Wail**: Proven to be one of the most powerful and rarest Ghost powers. It allows the ghost to generate great sonic waves of ectoplasmic energy which destroys what ever it hits and more.

******Duplication**: The ability for a ghost to make exact copies of themself, each possessing their personality and powers.

******Teleportation**: The power to move from place to place by thought.

******Cryokinesis**: The power for ghosts to fire or radiate intense cold, it can also be used to detect ghosts.(in the story can also detect supernatural entities.E.G:devils, angles, etc)

******Telekinesis**: Arguably the most powerful power, the power that allows ghosts to make objects move, float or break at will, can be restricted to certain objects.

******Ghost Portals Creation**: A very rare power, that allows ghosts to personally create portals between Earth and The Ghost Zone at will.

******Ghost Shield**: Some ghost can create a shield round themselfs out of Ectoplasmic Energy.

******Ghost Stinger**: The power to zap a being or object that the ghost is hold/touching/conected to something else that the energy can run through with ectoplasmic Energy.

******Pyrokinesis**: The power to create fire and burn things, all ghosts who uses this power use blue fire.(Danny's can be a different color)

You can add your own or others from the wiki.

He will have a new outfit(**cloak is a must!**), a new name, and a ghostly motorcycle

He will come into the story right before canon or right after it starts.

Some DP enemies could find their way to him

Summery:Danny is forced to Tokyo due to his parents sending him their for a boarding school because he needs the education, and Kuoh Academy was the only place. Danny is given the new clothes and the motorcycle by clockwork. He gets his new name when he first meets the devil group.

OR!

Summery 2:The GIW finds out who Danny really is. They attack his home, killing his family and friends(Tucker and Sam are over for hangout time). This makes Danny run, only to get intercepted by Wulf, who sends him to Clockwork. After honing his ghost skills(he gets the powers he didn't have then). After 3 years, Clockwork sends Danny to Kuoh Academy, to learn and not be so depressed. This is after TLE and be for or right after Highschool DXD cannon starts.

Please PM me if this gives you inspiration, or you know a good betareader. Thanks for reading. GO GET EM GUYS!


End file.
